


Where the Shoe Fits

by ZionSunrise



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: ABO, Alpha Thomas Jefferson, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Breeding, Dubious Consent, Emotional Manipulation, Extremely Dubious Consent, M/M, Manipulative Relationship, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multiple Orgasms, Omega Alexander Hamilton, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Submissive Alexander Hamilton, Toxic Relationship, Unhealthy - Freeform, noncon, omega - Freeform, stockholmy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-08-20 23:38:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16565315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZionSunrise/pseuds/ZionSunrise
Summary: Two Virginians and an immigrant walk into a room, diametrically opposed foes.And no one else was in the room when it happened, but let's just say it involved a lot of dub-con, heat-fueled sex and a forced bonding... (Bros)Dubcon/ noncon ABO dynamics, read the tags, lovelies, this relationship would be super unhealthy in real life and I don't condone it!





	1. Chapter 1

Alex got the letter at 9 in the morning.

_Dear Mssr. Hamilton-_

_I hope this letter finds you well.  Madison and I will meet you for dinner tonight to discuss your Debt Plan's votes.  Be there at 5 o'clock sharp._

_I have the honor to be your obedient servant,_

_T. Jefferson_

 

He stared at it for a few moments, forgetting entirely about the two white pills in his hand.  He set them down absent-mindedly, rereading the letter.  The pen in his hand trembled for a moment before he got it under control.

"What are you writing?"  He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder, relaxing when he saw who it was.

"A response to a letter."  He placed his hand over Eliza's, showing her Jefferson's note.  "They want to meet."

"Well that's good, isn't it?  You need to get the votes."

"I suppose," Alex said slowly.  "Maybe it seems paranoid, but it feels like a trap.  I've got no idea what they want."

"Just so long as they don't suspect anything, I say you go."

"What could they suspect?" Alex asked, taking a sip of his coffee.  He made a face.  Too bitter.  If only tea weren't so British.  "Eliza, no one suspects a thing.  The only ones who know are you and Washington, and I trust the both of you with my life."

"Then don't worry so much.  And don't forget, we leave tomorrow to go upstate."  He groaned.

"I can't leave now.  I'll just keep on the suppressants a few more weeks.  A few more weeks won't hurt anything."

"Alexander," Eliza said in as commanding a voice as a tiny, wealthy, omega woman could muster.  "Wouldn't you rather have your heat somewhere controlled, with discreet alpha women around?  Keep putting it off and god knows what will happen."

"You go.  Leave Philip with the neighbors, make a trip of it.  I promise I'll take care of it soon.  Things are just too volatile for me to leave right now."

She sighed dramatically, her pretty face screwing up.  "You take care of yourself.  I refuse to be left destitute because my husband is claimed by some- some brute alpha."

"I have no intention of being claimed by anyone but my country.  Now who worries too much?"

She sniffed.  "All I'm asking is that you watch yourself around Jefferson.  Madison is one thing, but I don't like the way Jefferson looks at you.  Just be careful, alright?  That would be enough."

"I'm a smart man.  I'll be fine.  I .need to do some prep.  Find something I can offer them that'll be worth those votes."  Eliza gave him a last look, like she wanted to say something else, then stormed out of his office.  The two white pills sat forsaken on his desk, behind a stack of papers.

 

Alexander arrived at 4:45 sharp, straightening his shirt and pacing around the building once to keep his energy up.  He exchanged a few polite words with Burr, then it was time.  He found himself oddly nervous.  He was never nervous.  His plan was good.  It practically voted for itself.  And he could throw away something inconsequential to appease the Virginians.  James Madison walked into the hall and nodded to him.  He bade a quick goodbye to Burr and followed Madison into the dining room.

"Hamilton," Madison said, scowling.  Alexander nodded to him, trying to keep his contempt off his face.

"Madison."  He turned to the seated man.  "Jefferson.  Now we've exchanged pleasantries.  What do you want?"

Jefferson smiled, fussing with his stupidly french shirt.  "Sit down, Alexander.  Let's discuss this like reasonable men, shall we?"

Alex frowned, remaining standing for another ten seconds in protest before taking a seat across from Jefferson.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'd prefer to get this over with."  Madison tutted, and the two men glanced at each other, then at Alexander.  He took a few deep breaths, trying to compose himself.  He remembered Burr's advice and forced an awkward smile to his face.

"Alright," Jefferson said.  He exchanged another glance with Madison.  "We're prepared to offer you the votes you need."

  
"What do you want in exchange?"

"A few things," Jefferson said, pulling his cuffs up.  "The nation's capitol in the Potomac, for one thing."  Alexander paused, relieved.  That was nothing at all.  

"Done," he said.  "What else?"

"You uh, might not like the other one so much," Jefferson said, sharing a private smile with Madison.

"Tell me what it is," Alexander said, smiling painfully.  "And I'll see what I can do.  Don't let anyone tell you I'm not reasonable."

"It's not optional."  Alexander gulped.  He was beginning to get a very bad feeling. 

"What?"

"Well.  We know, Alexander."  His heart sank.  Every instinct told him to run, to get out of the room before anything bad happened, but he quelled his nerves.  They couldn't possibly be talking about what he thought they were.  He laughed awkwardly.

"Alright, you got me.  I know it doesn't matter where we put the capitol.  As long as New York has the banks, they've got the real power.  Ask for what you really want and I'll do my best."  Madison, who'd never sat down, he realized with deepening horror, took a few steps closer to him.  Too late, Alexander stood and bolted for the door, but Madison grabbed his wrists, tossing him easily onto the table.

"You leave a few times a year, but no one seems to know where you go when you're upstate.  Funny, isn't there a retreat of disrepute where omegas can meet with female alphas up there?  You work all hours of the night.  I saw you slip those pills into your mouth on several occasions.  It's an open secret, Alex, and we're not going to tell anyone about it," Jefferson said, languidly standing and approaching where he lay pinned to the table, Madison holding him down easily.

 

"I don't know what you're talking about," Alexander spat, trying to bite Madison's hand, then he froze.  He hadn't taken his suppressants.  This could get very, very bad.

"Here's the deal," Madison said, voice surprisingly level.  "We'll push your debt plan through.  We just need you to know who's in charge here.  When we need a favor in congress, we need to know you'll deliver it for us."

"I will," he said desperately, the scent of alpha hitting him hard as Jefferson stood beside Madison.  "I will, I swear, any favor.  You don't need any assurance."

"Look, I'm just a beta," Madison said.  "I'm not even able to claim you.  I'll just fuck you once, so you'll behave.  We just need that submissive omega instinct to make sure everyone gets what they want here."

"No, you don't understand," Alexander said, starting to panic.  "I can't have sex right now."  He would have done it, were the circumstances different, had he taken his hormone suppressant and scent blockers.  Sex was sex, and Madison was attractive enough, but not now, not as the scent of alpha was growing unbearably attractive.  

"Why not?" Jefferson asked.

"I-I forgot to take my suppressants this morning," he admitted, feeling his face grow red.   Jefferson's eyes went black, and Alexander realized he'd made a huge mistake by letting his honestly get the better of him.  "Please."  He started to struggle again, but Madison held him fast.

 

"I'm just a beta, omega.  It will be fine," Madison said, and despite himself, the beta's calming influence started to sooth him.  Madison let go of one of his wrists and pulled at Alexander's pants.  He shoved Madison away as hard as he could, and the Virginian stumbled backwards, gripping his chest.  Jefferson grabbed him and threw him back to the table.  His stomach hit hard and his ass was pushed into the air.  The breath was forced out of his lungs and he stilled, trying to breathe.  He felt Jefferson's hands under his waistband, then cold air on his skin as his pants hit the floor.  Jefferson pushed his chest, holding him to the table.

"'Turn around, bend over, I'll show you where the shoe fits.'  I think those were your exact words, weren't they, Hamilton?  Why don't I show you?"  

"I'm sorry," he gasped, afraid to move.  Jefferson would just slam him down again.  He'd be hard-pressed to fight even Madison, let alone Jefferson.  The worst part was, his body was responding, screaming at him to give in, to let the strong alpha above him dominate him.  It would feel so good to be powerless underneath him, let Jefferson fuck him, knot him, do whatever he wanted.  He felt a wave of slick slide from him.  "Sometimes I talk too much.  I'm abrasive.  I didn't mean it-"

"I think you did," Jefferson said, voice dangerously calm.  Hamilton gasped as two fingers roughly shoved themselves inside him, burning, stretching him open with abandon.  "You have no idea how long I've been wanting to wipe that smirk off your face, Hamilton."  Alex tried to respond, he really did, tried to protest or come up with something clever, but when he opened his mouth, a lewd moan slipped out.

"Move over, Thomas," Madison said.  The fingers retreated, and Hamilton whined, high-pitched, humiliating.  He took a few deep breaths and turned his head to look at Madison, who had his hard cock out and ready.

"It's a good thing that's so small," Alexander quipped.  "Wouldn't want it to hurt."

"Sit down, Alex," Madison said, and a few fingers stroked his neck.  He found his breathing steadying despite himself at the beta's touch.

"Fuck you, Madison," he said, unable to come up with anything more clever.  Strong hands, Jefferson's hands, gripped his wrists again, pinning him effectively to the table.  Madison's cock rubbed between his cheeks, and despite himself, he shivered.  The two of them laughed.

"Fuck, you're wet," Madison crooned, pressing into his neck.  Alex twitched at the sensation, then broke into a fresh round of struggling, desperate to escape before this got even worse, before his body betrayed him.  He could feel the warm feeling in his stomach that meant he was approaching his heat, no doubt accelerated by the alpha in the room, the one holding him down.  Madison lined himself up, then slowly pressed into Alexander.  He gasped involuntarily.  Jefferson chuckled.

"Omegas.  Even Hamilton's the same at that level.  He'll protest as loudly as he can, then love it when he finally gets dicked down.  Give it to him hard, James, he can take it."  Madison grunted behind him, and started thrusting into Alex in earnest.  Alex swore frantically, hating the calming effect the beta's touch had, hating how wet he was, how good it felt with every thrust that pushed past his tight ring.  Madison's hands dug into his hips as he continued to thrust, soothing Alexander with quiet words.  Jefferson leaned in until his face was directly in front of Alexander's.  

  
"Feels good, doesn't it, Alex, to give in to your instincts," he said in a dangerous voice.  

"Once I'm done here I'll show you my instincts, slaver," Alexander spat.  Jefferson just laughed.  Alex heard him hop onto the table , then a hard alpha cock was in front of his face. 

"Suck," Jefferson ordered.  Alex opened his mouth before he could stop himself, giving into the alpha's command with a rush of pleasure.  "If you finish me off, I won't breed you like the little whore you are."  Alex moaned, hating how the words gave him a rush, how much he wanted the alpha inside him.  Greedily, he moved his head up and down, savoring the taste of Jefferson's cock, the grunts the alpha above him made, the feeling of his hands being pinned down, someone else's hands in his hair.  He gasped as Madison's thrusts sped up, changing his angle until every rut grazed his prostate.  He tried to hold the orgasm back, tried to tell himself that if he came, his heat would come on even quicker, but part of him didn't care anymore.  He took Jefferson to his hilt as he moaned, cumming against the hard wood table.  

"That's a good omega," Jefferson said.  Hamilton wanted to spit insults, to make Jefferson regret daring to laugh at him, but all he could do was moan brokenly, slick leaking from him, choking on the cock in his mouth as his ass was ravished.  Madison's thrusts were growing more erratic, the hands gripped his hips tight enough to leave red marks, and Alexander found himself thrusting upward, not enough to be noticed, but enough to feel his prostate hit at just the right angle.  Suddenly, Madison bottomed out inside him, crying out.  Alex found his cock spurting again as he felt white-hot liquid inside of him.  He pulled his face away, looking up at Jefferson.

"It's over.  Will you give me my votes, now?" he asked, trying to keep his voice steady.  Jefferson smirked, and Alex's heart raced.

  
"Neither of us want that now, do we, Alexander?"  Madison let go of him.  Alexander didn't move, didn't try to cover himself.  He stayed splayed out like a common whore, never mind he was off his suppressants, nevermind Jefferson was his enemy.  His body knew what it needed, and he found he couldn't fight it anymore.

  
"Don't knot me," he whispered as Jefferson hopped down from the table and flipped him over.  Alex gazed up at the alpha, feeling how strong he was, how easy it had been for him to hold Alex down.  

"We'll see," Jefferson said, sliding into him.  Alex hissed at the new sensation, his toes curling as the far bigger cock entered him.  "Never been with a male alpha before, have you, sweetheart?"

  
"No," Alex whispered as Jefferson slowly pushed in and out of him, lighting his every nerve on fire.  The heat was spreading through him quickly now, and the last of his resistance was melting away.  High-pitched keening sounds emitted from his mouth as Jefferson fucked him.  His eyes rolled shut, hips bucking, as he came around Jefferson's cock.  A warm splash of fluid hit his stomach.  Madison's hands were on his chest and his neck, massaging gently, forcing more pleasure from him.  He felt Jefferson's cock growing larger, catching on his rim a little more every time.  "Alpha- please.  Please don't breed me, I can't- Ah-"  his protests were cut short as another orgasm ripped through him.  He saw black for a few moments, his ass clenching involuntarily.  

"Fuck," Jefferson said, leaning forward until their chests nearly pushed together.  "Gunna breed you, Hamilton.  Make you mine."  His teeth grazed Alex's neck, and goosebumps broke out all over his skin.

  
"No," he gasped, trying to push Jefferson away.  It was too much, all of it.  The pressure in his ass was growing painful, the teeth against his neck scared him.  He struggled fruitlessly.

  
"Shh, omega," Madison whispered into his ear.  "Relax."  He relaxed as Jefferson let out a groan.  The cock inside him was impossibly big, and as Jefferson bit down on his neck, he found himself cumming from the pure overwhelmingness of it all.  He felt himself losing consciousness, his ass milking Jefferson's cock for every last bit of cum.

  
"Well, he's never gon' be president now," Jefferson said to Madison.  A hand stroked his sweaty hair, pushing it off his forehead.  Alex sighed, humiliated and exhausted, claimed.  He settled in for a very long night.


	2. Chapter 2

They strapped him onto a breeding bench, on his hands and knees with his ass in the air, his face turned toward the floor.  He squirmed and struggled as much as he could, hurling out insults at Jefferson and Madison, but they merely laughed, tightening the straps.

"Still got a lot of fight left in you. I admire that," Jefferson said, grinning.  Alexander told him exactly where he could shove his admiration.  "I'm surprised.  I thought after omegas got mated they were more docile."

"He's just fighting it," Madison said.  "Give him a few more knots and he'll be all yours."

"Give me another knot and I'll politically destroy you when I'm done with this," Alex said.  Jefferson and Madison ignored him.

"And what about you, are you going to stick around?" Jefferson asked.  Madison studied Hamilton dubiously.

"Do you want me to stay to keep him calm?  I've had my fair share."

"Betas," Jefferson grumbled.  "Only good for one run a night.  No, he should stay calm enough.  He's going into heat as we speak."

"He's right here," Alexander scoffed.  

"Just send for me if I'm needed," Madison said.  He knelt beside Alexander.  Alex scowled, flinching away as Madison touched his face.  Madison held his chin firmly.  "Be good, Alexander," he said, before walking away.  

"Go to hell, Madison," he yelled.  He wondered if he'd gone mute.  "Let me go, Jefferson."

"Alexander," Jefferson said, chuckling.  "You're shivering with need.  You've got slick running down your legs, and I see you looking at me like you're picturing me inside you.  Just surrender.  And I'll give you what you want.  Quid pro quo."

"No," Alexander said angrily.  Jefferson gave him an infuriating grin and sat in front of him.  Hamilton scowled, meeting his eyes as long as he could before he grew too uncomfortable.  He glared at the floor instead.  "Get me something to eat," he snapped. 

Jefferson shrugged and left the room.  He returned carrying a bowl and a hunk of bread, before sitting in front of Alexander again.  "Open your mouth."

"Let me feed myself.  I'm not an invalid."

"Are you going to try to run?  Or hit me?"

"No," Alex mumbled.  

"Alright, then."  Jefferson gave him one hand to eat with, keeping his other hand and his legs tied to the bench.  Hamilton ate, scowling the whole time, but he kept his word.  Knowing Jefferson, if he tried to escape it would only make things worse.  When he finished, Jefferson moved the bowl and tied his hand back behind his back.  Hamilton shivered at the alpha's touch, his skin burning, wanting.  He waited for Jefferson to touch him again, dreading and anticipating it.  "Stop arching your back, omega."  A rush of pleasure hit Alexander as he obeyed the alpha's command.  "I'm not going to touch you until you beg me for it."

"Then I guess we'll be here all night," Alexander said.  Jefferson merely smiled at him and moved closer.  The smell of an alpha so close sent his blood boiling, and without realizing he was doing it, he bared his neck.  Jefferson's smile widened.  It looked hungry, sending a fresh round of shivers through Alexander.  His heat was close now.  Soon he wouldn't be able to stop himself from screaming for it.  "What do you want, Jefferson?  Fewer taxes for the south?  More power?  I can get you that."

"Oh, I'm sure you will," Jefferson said, yawning and stretching his arms over his head.  Another wave of alpha pheromones hit the air, and Alex couldn't stop the whine that escaped from his throat.  "You don't seem to understand.  You're my omega.  You'll do what I want, because it'll give you great pleasure to give me what I want.  Not because you're trying to use it as a bargaining chip so I'll let you go."

Alexander stared defiantly ahead, trying to ignore the scent of the alpha, the slick pooling beneath him.  It would be so easy to just give in, to surrender and let Jefferson have his way... He shook his head, trying to throw the thoughts off.  "We both know you're going to fuck me either way," he said.  "You might as well get it over with now."

"I can wait for you to beg," Jefferson said.  He moved closer, his face close enough that Alex could have licked his neck if he wanted to.  He tried not to want to.  Jefferson whispered in his ear, slowly and softly.  "Just give in to me, Alex."  His whole body shuddered as the alpha said his name.  "I'll make it so good for you.  Remember last time?  Remember how I made you scream?  I remember how hard you came around my cock.  By the time we were done there was a lake around you.  I know how much you need it, baby.  Just say the word."

"No," Alex whispered, trying to resist, trying to hold his body back.  His small dick stood hard against his stomach, desperate for touch.  Jefferson's breath warmed his skin, and he whimpered .

"Come on.  All you have to do is say the word.  I'll make you feel so good."  Alex's imagination agreed, but he shook his head, closing his eyes so he didn't have to see the attractive alpha in front of him.  "I'll knot you so hard you won't be able to walk for a week."

The smell was becoming too much.  He wanted.  He needed, desperately.  His skin was crawling with the need to be touched, and there was an alpha, an alpha right there who wanted to make everything better.  He sighed, swallowing hard.  "You can... you can take me."

"That's not begging, Alex," Jefferson whispered into his ear.  Alexander's back arched, and a series of whimpers slipped through his lips.  "Go on."

"Please... Jefferson," he said through gritted teeth.  

 

"Thomas or alpha, if you please, Mr. Hamilton."  Alexander held out for nearly thirty seconds before caving.

"Please, alpha," he said.  It wasn't incredibly enthusiastic, but it seemed to work well enough for Jefferson.  Alexander's eyes rolled back as Jefferson kissed his neck, right over the spot where fresh bite-marks were healing.  He gasped as Jefferson's hands roamed his neck, his back, his face, and a high-pitched keen emanated from the back of his throat.  "More.  I need- I need more.  Please."

"There we go.  We'll teach you to beg yet," Jefferson said, standing.  Alex whined as the touching stopped.  His skin started to burn with the need for touch, need for his alpha.  

"Alpha- need- please,  please touch me."  Jefferson obliged, gripping Alex's hips and sliding his hands backward until they cupped his butt.

"I knew you had a submissive side just begging to be forced out.  I like your moxy, but I have to admit, this side is... enticing."  Alex moaned as a finger slipped inside him and crooked upward, pressing against a spot inside him that made him see stars.  "Jesus, you're just dripping.  Bet you've been waiting for years for someone to find out what you are.  Someone to pin you down and fuck you, treat you like you were made to be treated.  You have no idea how long I've thought about grabbing you and throwing you against a wall."  Alex's eyes slipped closed, humiliated, giving in to the feeling of the finger inside him.  "I'm gunna fucking milk you until you can't cum anymore."

Jefferson added another finger, and Alex moaned.  He rocked backward into the touch, whining as the restraints held him in place.  Jefferson curled his finger and pressed hard on his prostate.  Alex came with a shout, clenching around the fingers in a desperate effort to keep them inside as his body pulsed with pleasure.  Jefferson added yet another finger without giving Alexander time to adjust.  "Too much," he managed.  Jefferson chuckled.

"Shut your eyes and take it, Alexander.  It'll feel good again in a minute."  Alexander shut his eyes and tried to focus on his breathing instead of the brutal pressure on his prostate.  He gasped as he felt Jefferson adding another finger.

"Please- too much," he said, struggling to draw breath.  Jefferson didn't answer, but the speed of the fingers increased.  Alex felt his eyes roll up, his hips straining to get away, or to get the fingers deeper, he wasn't sure.  His heat was growing stronger, and soon the fingering started to feel good again.  Jefferson's laugh hit his ears and he realized he'd been moaning unconsciously. 

"That's it, baby.  See, I know what you need.  I know what you need better than you do."  Alexander squirmed, the feeling of being filled up sending him into a blissful state.  He rocked against the fingers, feeling an orgasm building inside him.  Jefferson's breath hit his neck, then he felt a gentle bite just above his shoulder, forcing him over the edge.  The orgasm ripped through him, lighting his every nerve on fire.  Jefferson's hand pulled out of him, and two hands landed on his waist.  "Good boy.  Feeling more friendly now?"

"Alpha," he mumbled as his satisfaction faded, replaced by burning need.  He tried to thrust his hips further upward, but found his restraints restricting him.  He hissed in frustration.

"What do you want, Alex?" Jefferson said softly.  

"Fuck me.  Please, alpha, fuck me.  Need- need-"  He felt a few angry tears slip down his cheeks.  A firm hand wiped them away.  Alexander leaned into the touch.  

"In a minute," Jefferson whispered into his ear.  "I promise.  First I think you need to be punished for the way you've treated me.  Even tonight, you've been very rude."

"Sorry," Alex muttered, desperate for something to stop the aching emptiness in his stomach.  "Sorry, alpha, please..."

"Shh," Jefferson said, his hands grazing Alex's back, massaging his neck, gripping his hips.  Alex couldn't follow them; they moved quickly, teasing him, lighting his skin with gentle fire.  Alexander moaned, trying to lean into the touch, to catch more of it, but he was left frustrated.  Then the hands disappeared.  He whimpered, trying to look around and catch a glimpse of Jefferson.  

"Thomas," he whispered.  A loud crack and a burst of pain on his ass answered him.  He yelped.  "What was that for?"

"I'm adding another for every time you speak, omega," Jefferson said.  Hamilton shivered in anticipation, still somehow surprised when the next smack hit him.  He yelped again.  "You need to be reminded who's in charge.  You don't get all the pleasure you want just because you want it.  You'll get it when I see fit to give it to you."  A remark came to Alex's tongue, but he swallowed it just as another hit landed.

"Fuck," he yelped.  

"One more after I would have stopped," Jefferson warned him.  He kept his mouth shut, wincing as Jefferson spanked him over and over, with no pause but to occasionally rub his red aching ass.  Alex took it as gracefully as he could, but it hurt, and he ached to be filled.  He felt tears rise in his throat again, and couldn't choke them down.  They poured down his face, bouncing and fragmenting with every spank.  His tight hole leaked even more, desperate to entice the alpha, and his cock rubbed against the cushion on the bench, unused and forlorn.  Finally, Jefferson stopped.  Alex leaned his face towards the alpha's hand as Jefferson wiped away his tears, murmuring soothing words.  

"You did a good job staying quiet, Alex," Jefferson said.  "You can talk now."

"Please-" Alex whispered.  "Please fuck me, alpha, need- need you."

"I know," Jefferson whispered back.  Alex felt something huge and hard poking between his ass cheeks.  Jefferson wanted this as much as he did.  There was no more teasing, no more hesitation.  Jefferson's cock poked at his hole and finally slid in, both of them grunting with the sudden pleasure.  "Fuck you're tight.  So wet for your alpha.  So fucking desperate for me."  Alex didn't care anymore that this was humiliating.  He didn't care that his ass stung with every slow thrust of Jefferson's.  He didn't care about anything except the pleasure radiating from his ass as Jefferson slowly dragged his cock along Alex's prostate with each thrust.  

"Faster," he gasped.  "Take me- take me- please, alpha, hard.  Need-"

"Always thought you'd be a little whore, Hamilton.  You needle people endlessly- fuck, it's on purpose isn't it?" Jefferson asked, leaning forward and nipping at Alex's neck.  "You like being a little brat because you've always hoped one of us would snap and put you in your place.  And here you are."  Jefferson's thrusts sped up, and Alex gasped as the angle changed, and his prostate was bombarded with pleasure.  "Like being tied down, hanging off the end of an alpha's cock?"

 

"Yes," he cried brokenly, hands opening and closing involuntarily, his cock hanging uselessly between his legs, rubbing against the cushion with each of Jefferson's ruts.  

"Such a good little omega," Jefferson said, punctuating each word with a hard thrust.  Alex threw his head back at the praise, and as Jefferson's lips latched around his neck, he came, feeling his body giving in to the situation completely, surrendering to the strong, in control alpha above him.  "Fuck, you're going to be fun.  Gunna fuck you all night.  Won't stop for anything."  Alex whimpered, and Jefferson bit down on the still-sore mating bite on his shoulder.  He felt his body go completely limp.  He had no control, he was just there to get fucked over and over again, staying still so the alpha could fuck him harder.

His orgasms seemed to last forever as his mind slipped off to a blissful state, one removed from time and place.  It felt so good there; he never wanted to leave.  He felt Jefferson's cock starting to swell within him, and keened.  "Knot me! Please.  Need you.  Please-"

"Fuck yes," Jefferson moaned into Alex's ear, kissing his neck frantically.  "That's right, baby, gunna knot you up.  We'll beat this nasty heat together, you and me.  Cum for me."  Alex twitched and came, arching his back toward the alpha, cock rubbing against the fabric, taking all the pleasure he could from the friction.  Jefferson groaned, his hands slipping to Alex's breasts, mouth once more locking on the teeth-marks on his shoulder as his knot locked deep inside Alex, tying them together.  

Alex didn't remember passing out, but when he woke, he was untied on his stomach, with Jefferson on top of him, fucking him once more.  He could no longer remember why he'd hated being an omega, why he'd hidden his identity for so long.  How could anyone be unhappy with a huge cock inside them?


	3. Chapter 3

Alex woke to Jefferson spooning him, gently caressing his body in his sleep.  He groaned at the sensation, still too consumed by heat to have any rational thought.  He leaned back into the Virginian, feeling a hard cock pressed up against the crest of his ass.  He felt a wave of slick run down his leg, a jolt of excitement running through his body as he rubbed against Jefferson's boner, trying to be as discreet as he could about it.  Soft lips closed on the spot between his shoulder and his neck, and he lurched forward.  Jefferson wasn't as asleep as he'd seemed.  His arms pulled Alexander back, crushing Alex against his body. Alexander moaned, his legs spreading automatically, body begging for another knot.

"You have no idea how good it is to see you like this," Jefferson whispered into his ear, hands grabbing his breasts, playing with his nipples.  Alexander's hips thrust backward again unconsciously, desperate for more touch, more- more cock, if he was being entirely honest.  "So much happier.  So fucking- god, so desperate for me."  Jefferson kissed Alexander's neck, and Alexander felt the hard press of his cock hungry against him.  

"Alpha," he moaned, hips jerking backward of their own accord.  "Thomas, breed me.  Need- need-"

"I know, omega," Thomas whispered into his neck, one hand grabbing his hip, another guiding something hard and wanting against his dripping hole.  "You know, you're going to hate me again once your heat is past."

"No," Alexander protested, feeling the hard head of Jefferson's cock against where he most wanted it.  "You're my alpha- need- Ah- Thomas, please-"

"Shhh... you're mine.  Not even you hating me could change that," Jefferson said, sliding himself into Alex.  Alex shivered, gasping at the sudden intrusion.  Jefferson held him still, thrusting into him slowly.  Alexander shuddered, feeling every inch of Jefferson slide into him, grazing the spot he most wanted touched.  His hips tried to lurch, but Jefferson held him steady.  "Maybe we'll talk about that later.  I don't think you have the capacity for it right now."

Alexander moaned in agreement, every nerve in his neck lighting on fire as Jefferson's lips moved to another spot.  Jefferson's cock slowly rutted against his over-stimulated ass, sending a shudder through his entire body.  Alex keened, his head tilting back as Jefferson began to fuck him harder, using his hips for leverage to piston himself into Alex over and over.  He gasped as Jefferson's knot began to form, pushing into him and popping out until it was finally large enough to stay inside.  They came together, Alex twitching and gasping, leaning back and exposing his neck, Thomas latching on to the teeth marks he'd made before, grunting out his own sound of pleasure as his cock swelled within Alexander.  Alexander shivered, his ass still milking the knot within him for all he was worth.  He sleepily grabbed Jefferson's hands and pulled them around him, his hips still jerking mindlessly back and forth.

"God above, Hamilton," Jefferson drawled, his knot pulsing inside Alex.  "Even when you fuck you're nonstop."

"Need-" he murmured sleepily, hot weight of need in his belly still not entirely satisfied.  "Knot."

"Sleep," Jefferson commanded.  Alexander slept.

 

They fucked for the next five straight days, only stopping when Jefferson insisted they eat, or to bathe together.  Alexander was consumed for the first time in his life, insatiable, needy, desperate to get pinned down and taken over and over.  Jefferson was all too happy to oblige.  Sometimes the alpha was gentle, but mostly he was rough.  Alexander loved it when he was rough.  He found he liked being pinned down, bitten, forced into submission, punished.  It got him off harder than anything ever had in his life, and he found himself forgetting why he had ever started taking heat suppressants to begin with.

On the sixth day, he woke up feeling surprisingly clear-headed, tied to the breeding bench, alone in Jefferson's bedroom.

"Jefferson?" he called, a well of anger rising in his chest.  "Jefferson, get in here."  Footsteps approached, and after a moment, Jefferson stood in the doorway, staring at him impassively.  "You claimed me?  You've ruined me.  What am I supposed to do now?  What about Eliza?  What about-"

"Hush," Jefferson commanded, eyes flashing in warning.  Alexander's mouth shut of its own accord.  "I haven't ruined you, omega."  Alexander lowered his head at the word, cursing his body's instincts.  "I've freed you."

"Freed- Omegas are less than slaves.  They're nothing-"

"Shut up, Alexander," Jefferson commanded.  Alexander stopped talking, feeling a rush of pleasure at obeying.  He cursed himself.  "You don't have to hide what you are anymore.  You'll still have your role in congress."  Alexander opened his mouth again, but shut it at Jefferson's warning glance.  "You will.  Angelica Schuyler has twice the influence of John Adams.  And what is she?"

"An omega," he grumbled reluctantly.

"Not just an omega.  A woman omega, halfway across the world.  You'll have a far wider reach than her if you choose to use it."

"That's Angelica.  She's good at that sort of thing.  I'm not known for my tact."  Jefferson burst out laughing, complete with slapping his knee.  A few tears slid from his eyes as he tried to get himself together.  Alexander scowled, waiting.

"Ah... Sorry.  You'll learn.  You're just not used to being off the streets of the Caribbean yet.  You're still in fight or flight mode.  You don't know how to relax.  How to let your true nature take control of you, because you've never been safe enough for that to happen.  I'll take care of you.  And Alex?"

"What?" he asked grumpily.

"You'll be happier out in the open.  I'm not asking you to be a-a house omega or something.  Just- work less.  Smile more.  You'll be happier.  You don't do well living under secrets."

"Go to Hell, Jefferson."

"That's not how you speak if you want me to untie you."  They glared at each other for a minute, then Alexander looked away, unable to hold the glance.  He bared his neck in submission, feeling another rush of pleasure course through his veins.  Maybe it wouldn't be that bad.

"You have to tell Washington."  Jefferson chuckled, but stepped forward and fumbled with the leather restraints, lifting each of Alex's arms one at a time and rubbing circulation back into them.  Alexander stood, nearly falling over as blood rushed to his head, only steady by Jefferson's stupidly strong arms holding him up.  A rush rose up from his stomach, and jolts of pleasure flickered up and down his spine. 

"Washington'll be happy someone finally put you in your place." He seemed to think for a moment.  "But sad to lose his puppet."  Alexander hit him hard on the arm, but Jefferson only grinned.  

"I hate you."

"I don't care."  Jefferson didn't seem to care, either.  His eyes held the same amused glint they always did.  "As for Eliza, we'll send her to Monticello.  If that's what she wishes.  Or she can stay here.  I won't leave her destitute just because her husband never should have married her."

"Thank you," Alexander said slowly.  

"Satisfied?"

"I will never be satisfied," Alexander said, scowling at the alpha who towered above him.  Jefferson gave him a twisted half-smile, then led him out of the room by his hand.

Someone had laid out a bath for him in the kitchen, and he sank into it, the warm water soothing his sore body.  He sighed, grateful to have a moment alone, a moment to think before they went to tell Washington what had happened.  His heart skipped a beat.  Washington would be angry with him.  He had, after all, been an idiot, treating his suppressants so casually, putting off his trip upstate... not listening to Eliza.  They were both going to kill him.  Which was a relief, really, because then he wouldn't have to be Thomas Jefferson's omega for the rest of his life.  He groaned, cleaning himself, wincing as his fingers grazed bruised skin.  Rough fucking had its drawbacks.  He finished up and dried himself, glaring at the clothes lain out for him.

They were very french.  That was the only way he could put it.  The cut of the shirt was wrong and there were extra ruffles where he did not want extra ruffles.  The jacket was too short by an inch or more.  Nevertheless, it was better than facing the world naked.  He dressed quickly, avoiding the eyes of a maid-servant who scurried past him.  He took a couple of deep breaths, then stepped out into the hallway.  Jefferson looked him up and down, appraising.  

"Those look good on you.  We should have them tailored."  Alexander shot him a long glare.

"First thing tomorrow I'm having my wardrobe brought here.  This-" he flicked the ruffle beneath his neck for emphasis.  "Is ridiculous."

"You're bringing it here?" Jefferson asked, and Alexander saw the hint of a grin before it was hidden by Jefferson's hand.  

"Well- yes," Alexander said, unperturbed.  "You were the idiot that claimed me, Jefferson.  I won't exactly be allowed to keep property now."

"If you want to keep your own space, you can have it.  Your home- or if you simply want a room to yourself here-"

"I do."

"Fine," Jefferson said.    They walked in silence, and Alexander felt himself wishing for some sort of touch, even a simple arm around his waist, from the alpha beside him.  He quickly cursed himself and shoved the thought from his mind, scowling.  Jefferson seemed to read his mind, and an arm slipped around his waist.  Alexander didn't pull away.  

 

Alexander knocked on Washington's office door, feeling very nervous.  

"Come in, Alexander," Washington called from inside.  Alexander exchanged a glance with Jefferson and stepped into the room, pulling up his collar to make sure the bite marks were hidden.  "Jefferson.  How nice to see the two of you getting along."  He glanced between the two of them absent-mindedly, then paused, face darkening. 

"From now on, sir, we won't be fighting in the middle of your congress," Jefferson said.  Washington nodded slowly.

"So you've claimed him," Washington said, face entirely emotionless, the same dangerous face the general had worn when he'd found out about the duel with Lee.  "When did you do this thing?"

"How did you know?" Alexander blurted, feeling his mouth drop open.  Washington glanced at him, a spark of pity in his eyes.

"Alexander, you carry his scent now.  How could I not know?  Everyone will know."

"He's an omega," Jefferson said, shrugging.  "This is his place.  With me.  His debt plan will still go through, but after that his work will take place out of congress."

"Did you think of this, Jefferson?" Washington asked, his voice raising imperceptibly.  "Did you think of how much good he could have done at my side or did you only think of your pleasure?  He's more than just some omega-"

"And he will continue to be," Jefferson said.  "He can write anonymously, publish essays under a pen-name-"

"He could have been truly great," Washington said softly.  Jefferson had the grace to look away.  Alexander met his commander's gaze.  "He could have changed the face of our nation, more than he already has.  Personally, he might be happier now.  But our nation will suffer for your actions for generations to come.  You have to live with that."

"I set him free," Jefferson insisted.  "And his place in history hasn't been erased.  It's just changed.  If you can't see that-"

"Rationalize this however you want.  But don't ask me to support this action.  I need to speak to Hamilton alone."  Jefferson nodded, throwing a last glance at Alexander before leaving the room.  

"Sir, I..." Washington held up a hand and leaned back into his chair, suddenly looking very old, very tired.  

"Do you remember what I told you before I gave you your command?"

"Yes," Alexander said.  "That I had greatness in me.  That History would remember.  Everything I did."

"That's still true," The general said, straightening his wig.  "The people respect you and the things you've done.  They will look to see how you react to this.  I know it's not fair.  I know you never wanted it.  But now that it's happened.  You can cry, complain, hide yourself from the world.   Or you can accept it.  And try to find a way to do good with your new role."

"Do you think I- I could stay in congress?"  His heart dropped as he saw the General's kind smile, the small shake of his head.

"No.  Not yet.  Maybe in a hundred years or so things will be different but now- no, Alexander.  There's no way, even with my approval, that would be allowed to happen.  You'll have to find different ways.  But you'll always be able to write, under your name or another.  That's always been your greatest talent, anyways.  And-" Washington swallowed and glanced up at the ceiling.  "I think you'll find Jefferson isn't as bad as you think he is."

"I never said he was that bad," Alexander grumbled, hand automatically going to the bite marks on his neck.  "I just think he's an idealist, trying to apply ideas of perfection to an imperfect system.  Which is never going to work, mind you.  So I guess I think he's a conniving idiot who never says what he means and tries to get congress to fulfill his own personal desires.  But I never said he was that bad."

  
"He'll treat you well.  And if you play your cards right you might be able to bring your influence to his policies.  This isn't the end for you."

  
"I know," Alexander said, staring at the floor.  "But it's the end of what I wanted."

  
Washington nodded solemnly.  He opened his mouth, seemed to think better of it, and shut it again.  He leaned forward and tilted Alexander's chin up to meet his gaze.  "You're the smartest man I've ever met, Alexander Hamilton.  And it has been an honor to have you serve with me.  The fact that you're an omega has never changed that.  Don't let it change you now.  If you ever- I mean ever need anything- if Jefferson treats you poorly in any way- Come to me.  Promise me."

  
"I will," Alexander said, feeling tears rise in his throat.  He choked them down.  "Thank you.  For everything you've done for me."  
Washington shook his hand, eyes boring into Alexander's skull. "Send Jefferson in on your way out."

  
Jefferson talked to the general for over an hour, and Alexander wished several times his hearing was good enough to get through walls.  When they finally emerged, Jefferson's face was red, and his goodbye to Washington was stiff and formal.  

  
"Do you want to talk to Eliza today?" Jefferson asked.

  
"She's upstate for the next week," Alexander said.  "I'll write her a letter.  That's easier than doing it in person."

  
"Fine.  We'll put out a statement together and go public once she's been told, then."  Alexander stared at him, noting the hard line of his jaw, the set look in his eyes.

  
"What did Washington say to you?" he asked, unable to keep his curiosity in check.  

  
"Lectured me on how to treat you, mostly.  Berated me for claiming you.  You know, I think he might have wanted you for himself, the way he treated me for doing what any alpha in my situation would have done."

 

"No," Alexander said, laughing at the thought.  "He was more like my father than anything else."

  
"Mmhmm," Jefferson said, not sounding convinced.  When they reached the house, Jefferson pulled him into a short, awkward embrace, then retired to his study.  Alex found a pen, pot of ink, and some paper and stayed up all night writing like he was running out of time.


	4. Chapter 4

The next day, Alexander woke in the middle of the night in his bed alone, feeling nearly desperate for touch.  He stood, rubbing the bite marks on his neck and made his way down the hall and up the stairs, to the room he remembered as Thomas's.  He raised a hand to knock, then changed his mind and turned to leave.  What the hell was he thinking?

"What do you need, Hamilton?" Jefferson's voice called.  Alexander opened the door slowly and felt his mouth drop open.  Jefferson was shirtless, laying on his back with nothing but a thin sheet covering his lower body, propped up on a stack of pillows.  He held a book in his hands, and he glanced over it at Alexander with a raised eyebrow and a smirk, the same smirk he'd given to Hamilton when his ideas were being shot down by congress.  It was infuriating.  It was... alluring?  Alexander gulped.

"I couldn't sleep."  Jefferson's smirk widened and he patted the bed beside him.

"Come here."  Alexander hesitated, then gave in and sat at the edge of the bed, trying to ignore the rush of pleasure that came from obeying the command.  The smell of the alpha made his senses more alert, his every nerve alight.  Unconsciously, he scooted closer.  "So.  You couldn't sleep.  Why not?  Your hand too sore from... _writing_ all day?"

"I _was_ writing," he sulked.  Jefferson nodded seriously. 

"Why come up here, omega?" Jefferson whispered in a predatory voice.  Alexander shivered, feeling himself beginning to slick. 

"I don't know," he whispered back, all of his clever comebacks deserting him at once.  Fucking Jefferson.  He'd never had a problem with comebacks before, never had a problem telling the Virginian exactly how much of an idiot he was.  But now all he could do was sit wide-eyed, staring at the alpha and waiting for- for something.  He couldn't even name what.

"You know what I think?"  Alexander shook his head, watching Jefferson slide to his side and lean closer.  "I think you followed the scent of me from your room to here.  I think, whether you admit it or not, your body needs me.  I think you want to feel what it feels like to get fucked when you're not in heat.  What do you think, Alex?"

"I-" Alexander gulped.  He wasn't used to feeling so off-balance, so out of control.  He was the one with the grand plans, the huge ideas.  He wasn't the one who was supposed to be so obvious, so needy.  He couldn't even recognize himself.  "I don't know, I just felt..."

"You need me to touch you."  It wasn't a question.  Alexander's eyes squeezed shut from embarrassment and he nodded.  Jefferson laughed softly.  "You've got to say it.  I wouldn't want to impose or anything."

"Touch me," he hissed, hating his biology with all of his heart.

"Touch me  _what,_ Alexander?"  Alexander gritted his teeth.

"Touch me, please."

"Almost there," Jefferson said, moving another few inches closer.  Alex reached out toward him, but stopped at the look his alpha gave him.

"Please touch me, alpha."  Jefferson obliged, flipping him onto his stomach and laying on top of him, hands gently pulling at Alex's hair, cock pressed hard against his ass.  

"Good omega," Jefferson said, biting Alex's earlobe gently.  Alexander whimpered at the praise, trying to bite the sounds back.  Jefferson laughed.  "See, you were made for this, Alexander.  I'll teach you.  We'll get you acting like a proper omega in no time.  Undo all those years of abuse, of forcing you into a role that wasn't good for you.  You've just got to learn to trust me.  I'll help you with the rest."

"Okay," Alexander whispered, too turned on, too painfully submissive to fight or protest.  He was rewarded by Jefferson's hands on his shoulders, gently massaging the tension away.  He moaned into the mattress, his hands curling around the sheets.  A hard protrusion rocked against him, and slick leaked from him faster.  

"Do you trust me?"

 _No,_ he thought, proud that he had a rational streak somewhere in his mind.  How the fuck could he trust the alpha that had claimed him against his will, the man that had taken everything away from him?

"I want to," his mouth said traitorously.  

"That'll work," Jefferson said with a shrug.  He ripped Alex's shirt from his body and pulled each side off, throwing the remains to the floor.  Alex felt sharp nails rake down his back and hissed in pain, lifting his head to see what was happening.  Thomas pushed his head back into the mattress.  "Trust me, Alexander."  

Alexander shivered at his name and lay back, letting Jefferson's nails graze his back just enough to hurt.  His dick leaped at the harsh treatment, and he leaned into Jefferson's touch.  Jefferson's hands travelled lower, pulling his pajamas off in a swift stroke.  His hands gripped Alexander's ass tightly, spreading his cheeks apart.  Alexander felt something wet brush his hole and gasped, looking back over his shoulder.  Jefferson gave his ass a sharp slap.

"Keep your head down, omega," the alpha ordered.  Alexander obeyed without thinking.  He felt Jefferson's breath caressing his entrance and his breath caught in his throat.  He waited, every muscle in his body tensed.  Finally, a million years or so later, he felt Jefferson's tongue caressing him again, teasing him.  He moaned, hips lurching up on their own accord.  Jefferson pushed him back into the bed and started licking him in earnest, Alexander twitched, trying desperately to hold himself still as shoots of pleasure assaulted him.  He humped at the blankets, trying to push Jefferson's tongue deeper, but the alpha held him in place, pushing his tongue in and out of Alexander slowly, teasingly.  

"Fingers," he gasped, lifting his head up again.  Jefferson pushed it back down, more roughly this time.  

"Don't move, Hamilton.  I'll decide what you get.  Be a good omega and take it, and maybe I'll give you what you want."  Alexander tried to still his movements, tried not to beg with his body.  He moaned into the blankets, quickly feeling like he was losing control.  He found that he didn't mind.  He liked the feeling of being powerless, teased, desperate for penetration and finding nothing.  "There's that omega instinct.  Doesn't that feel good, Alex?  Giving in to it?"

"Yes," he whispered, pride further from his mind than perhaps it ever had been before.  "Please, alpha."  He couldn't finish the plea, he was too consumed by his lust to put it into words.  Jefferson seemed to know what he needed, and Alexander gasped as two thin fingers slid inside him and began fucking him, not even giving him a moment to adjust.  They burned, shoving in with no warning, but they felt so good that Alexander didn't dare complain.  "Thank you, alpha, thank you," he babbled, trying to stay still as the fingers pushed in and out of him.  

"Good omega," Jefferson muttered into his neck.  The fingers disappeared, and Alexander managed not to whine.  Something far thicker pushed into him, and he yelped at the pain of the intrusion.  "It'll hurt more at first," Jefferson said breathlessly, his breath sending goosebumps up and down Alexander's neck.  "You're just so fucking tight.  But give it a couple minutes and you'll be coming again.  Remember.  Trust me."

Alexander didn't trust him.  He didn't want to, anyways, but he lay still, letting Jefferson piston in and out of him, grunting in pleasure.  It hurt, almost more than the first time had hurt, but something about that turned him on, and Jefferson's rough thrusts began to hit his prostate, coaxing pleasure from him alongside the pain.  He cried out again, this time a mix of pain and pleasure.  

"Alpha," he murmured.  Jefferson's strong hand wrapped around the back of his neck, pressing down on a spot that made him go limp.  Jefferson began to thrust harder, faster, and the burning began to fade.  It still hurt a little, but Jefferson's hot breath on his neck and the pressure on his prostate distracted him, not to mention the hand holding him limp.  He moaned, no longer able to form words. 

"Trust me, Alex?" Jefferson muttered, thrusting to emphasize every word.  Alexander nodded limply, unable to even draw a proper breath.  He gasped again as Jefferson's cock grazed him in a particularly intense way.  "This is going to hurt.  Stay still.  Trust me."  

Alex nodded, his brain floating on a different plane.  He had entirely given up control, and it felt amazing.  It wasn't like his heat, where he'd been forced into giving up control.  He chose it this time.  With fucking Thomas Jefferson of all people, but still, he'd chosen it.  He felt Jefferson's cock begin to swell within him, pushing him closer and closer to climax.  It began to hurt again as he was stretched beyond what he could handle.  Alexander repressed the urge to thrash, to escape the knot.  Instead he bit down on the sheets in front of him.  He was rewarded by a hand stroking his face, and slower, more insistent thrusts as Jefferson's knot grew bigger.

"That's it," Jefferson said, stroking his face, his neck, his shoulders.  Alexander leaned into the touch, pleasure and pain competing with one another in his stomach.  He moaned through his teeth into the sheets.  "Come for me, Alex.  Come on my knot."

Alexander screamed as he obeyed, cumming into the sheets.  From somewhere far away, he heard Jefferson's own cry of pleasure, and the knot inside him pulsed, locking into him.  He felt a spurt of warmth deep inside him, then his eyes slid closed, overwhelmed by each sensation. It hurt.  It was way too much.  It was everything he'd ever needed.  He whimpered, exhausted.

"Breathe," Thomas whispered in his ear, rolling them both to their sides.  Alexander took in a few shaking breaths, body still limp and pliable.  Thomas stroked his chest, chuckling softly.  "You're perfect, Hamilton.  You know that?  A fucking perfect omega.  God- why'd you deny it for so long?"

"Dunno," he murmured, leaning back into the contact, eyes still unable to open.  "How do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"You turn me into- into this helpless whore.  Every time.  I never used to be like this."

Jefferson laughed again.  "You just needed a strong alpha to show you what you are.  Keep trusting me.  I'll take you to places you've never dreamed of."

"Never said I trusted you," Alexander mumbled sleepily.  "Just- just needed-  shut up."

"Right," Jefferson said.  Alexander heard the smile in his voice.  "You don't have to admit it.  I know the truth.  Your body speaks even louder than your abnormally huge mouth."

"Fuck you, Jefferson.  You can go to hell."  He fell asleep to the sound of Jefferson's laugh and the feeling of fingers running through his hair.

When he woke, his back was still pressed up against Jefferson's front.  Jefferson draped over him like a heavy blanket.  Alexander closed his eyes, letting himself relax for just a few moments more.  Then he pulled away and slid off the bed, disgusted with himself.  How could he fall back into bed with Jefferson?  He didn't have heat as his excuse now, didn't have any excuse, really, besides that he'd wanted to do it.  He'd wanted Jefferson's touch, his cock, his filthy words.  And he hadn't had the self-control to stop himself.  Jefferson stirred, propping himself up on an elbow as he smirked at Alexander.

"Morning, Hamilton."  Alexander glared at him.  Jefferson struck out, grabbing him by the wrist and pulling him back into bed.  Alexander struggled for a moment before giving up.  There was no way he was going to beat an alpha's strength.  "You know, you fight your instincts more than anyone I've ever met.  It's not healthy for you."

"Lucky for you, I'm fighting the instinct to kill you right now."  Jefferson chuckled, his lips traveling down Alexander's neck.  They paused, and Alexander shivered as he felt sharp teeth graze his skin teasingly.

"I'd like to see you try.  But not today.  Today we're telling the world just who you belong to."

"I thought we were going to wait until Eliza wrote back," Alexander said, his voice shaking.  "And aren't we going to do- like a letter or something?"

"What, and let you control the narrative?  I'd rather show them all.  I'm thinking we take a trip down to congress today.  And you can submit your formal resignation."

"Fuck you, Jefferson," Alexander muttered, struggling in the embrace once more.  Jefferson laughed lightly against his shoulder.  

"C'mon.  It'll be fun.  You'll get to say goodbye to everyone.  Show off these-" Jefferson ran a finger over the claiming marks on Alexander's neck.  Alexander shivered despite himself, his body stilling on instinct.  "And if you're good, I might even fuck you after."

"So- what?" Alexander choked out, desperately trying to hold onto a shred of his sanity as Jefferson stroked his neck, reminding him exactly who he belonged to.  "You want to take me into congress to humiliate me?"

"Yes," Jefferson whispered softly, his hands roaming over Alexander's body.  "It's what you've done to me on countless occasions.  Usually with... very colorful language.  Seems like it's only fair."

"I spoke the truth.  You got nothing more than you deserve."

"Then the same can be said for you."  Jefferson's hand closed around Alexander's cock, and Alexander let out a shuddering breath.  "I think after all the shit you've tried to pull with me in congress, it's only fair that you see the receiving end."

"And if I refuse?" Alexander breathed, trying to ignore the sharp darts of pleasure shooting through his body.  Jefferson's hand was off his neck now, and still he didn't move.  He no longer wanted to, despite the alpha's threats.  Maybe because of them.  Humiliation had always been an awful prospect, one he'd fought to avoid his entire life.  So why was it that now there was something... arousing about it?

"If you refuse," Jefferson said, his hand moving lower, sliding between Alexander's legs.  Alexander gasped sharply as rough fingers pushed into him.  "Then I'll drag you in by your hair and knot you in front of them all."  

"Fuck," Alexander said, breathless.  Jefferson laughed, pulling his fingers out.  Alexander only had to wait a moment before Jefferson was fucking into him roughly, a hand pulling Alexander's head back by his hair.

"I thought you'd like that.  You really are fucking perfect.  Deny it as much as you please, but you know where you belong.  And nothing gets you wetter than the thought of being at my mercy."  Alexander opened his mouth to try to deny it, but it came out as a moan.  Jefferson fucked him slowly, leisurely, letting Alexander feel every inch of him.

"What- God- what have you done to me?" he muttered, leaning back into the alpha.  Jefferson was right.  Fuck him, but he was right.  Jefferson grunted, grabbing Alexander's hip with one hand and his chest with the other.

"Like I said before- I freed you," Jefferson said, rolling him onto his stomach and rutting into him harder, faster.  Soon Alexander could do nothing but moan.  "This was inside you the whole time."

"Fuck- harder- alpha-"  Jefferson growled, biting down on the mating mark that he'd never let heal.  Alexander's eyes rolled back in his head as he came unexpectedly, his world exploding into white.  Jefferson fucked him through it, his teeth never letting go of Alexander's neck.  "Thomas-"

"I've got you," Jefferson growled, his hips smacking against Alexander's ass with every thrust.  It didn't take long for the alpha to finish, groaning loudly as his knot slid into Alexander, forcing the omega over the edge once more. 

When the world slowly stopped buzzing, Alexander relaxed under Jefferson, unable to help himself.

"Were you-" he began, pausing to draw a deeper breath.  "Were you serious about going into congress today?"  Jefferson's chin stuck into the soft spot in Alexander's shoulder. 

"Not unless you wanted me to be.  You write your scathing letter if you wish.  I'm still willing to knot you in front of them all if that's the route you want to take."  Alexander felt himself flush at the words, but pulled himself together.  

"A joint statement will be just fine," he said.  Then he leaned back against the alpha, letting his instincts overtake him for the moment.  He hated himself for it, but for the first time he could remember, he felt safe.  For the first time he could remember, he was truly happy.


	5. Chapter 5

Again and again, Alexander found himself crawling back into Jefferson's bed.  He couldn't seem to help himself.  Now that he'd had an alpha- now that he was claimed- he couldn't go a day without being touched without his skin crawling, begging for it.  The need of it scared him.  He wasn't used to depending on anyone else.  Wasn't used to needing someone.  Especially someone he hated.  And most of the time, at least when he wasn't curled up against the man, Alexander hated Jefferson.  He did.  Really.

The announcement went out about a week after the end of Alexander's heat.  Alexander avoided going outside.  He couldn't bear to face any of them yet, to hear the whispers, see his old friends and enemies ignore him.  How could he?  Alexander was a proud man.  He knew that.  There had been times in the Caribbean, hell, even when he first came to the colonies, that all he'd had was his pride.  And with Jefferson, his pride was wounded again and again, stripped from him in ways he resented and adored at once.  But to see anyone else... even Madison who had already seen him brought low, seen him begging for Jefferson's cock... he couldn't handle the thought of it.  The day after the announcement, Eliza showed up at Jefferson's door.

Alexander saw her first from the window as he lay writing, half-dressed in Jefferson's bed.  His heart sank.  Frantically, he tucked his pen and paper into a drawer on the desk, careful not to spill the ink.  He pulled on the first pants he saw and a loose-fitting shirt, both of them Jefferson's.  He took in a few deep breaths of the alpha's scent, letting the calm sense of warmth wash over him, mixed with a strange sense of arousal.  He was nervous.  This meeting probably wouldn't go well.  He was more anxious about seeing Eliza again than he'd been about talking to Washington.  He hadn't changed the course of _Washington's_ life after all.  Part of him wanted to stay upstairs, to have one of the servants tell Eliza he was away.  But he choked down his cowardice and walked down the stairs, trying to keep an ounce of dignity about him.

Slowly, so slowly at first it seemed to barely move, Alexander opened the door.  For a moment, he just stared at her, his wife, a woman he loved even if it had only ever been in the platonic sense.  She stared back, eyes wide.  Then she threw herself into his arms, hugging him tightly.  He stumbled back a few feet in surprise.  Then he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her back, falling into her easy warmth as one of his hands found it's usual spot on the back of her head.  They stayed there for a long moment.  Eliza pulled away first and they walked inside together.

 

"I'm sorry," he said.  She stroked his hand, taking a sip of her tea.  

"It's not your fault."

"I should have been more careful.  I should have taken the pills-"

"Alexander."  He stopped, looking at her.  "You were careful for all your life.  One slip up.  It's _not_ your fault."  He shook his head, his hands fidgeting in his lap.  

"I doomed you to the life of a pariah-"  Eliza laughed, her voice warm.

"No, of course you didn't.  Jefferson's giving me all I want.  A place to be safe.  All the money I could ever need.  A good education for Philip.  A home.  Scandals pass.  And this _will_ pass.  It's you I'm worried about.  Are you alright?"

Alexander frowned.  "You talked to him?"

"He came by the house yesterday.  He's lucky I didn't kill him right there.  Omegas- we should be able to choose not to be with alphas if we want to.  What he did to you-" She broke off, shaking her head.  "I know it's not what you wanted."

"It isn't what I wanted," he repeated, wondering if those words were true.  He thought of the night before, sleeping with Jefferson's arms wrapped around him.  He'd slept the full way through the night without waking once, without nightmares.  And when he woke, Jefferson was still there, still warm beside him.  It was nice to wake like that.  It was nice to be able to spend the entire day writing, not having to worry about dressing or getting to congress, or the petty politics he'd always hated so much.  It was nice to see the possessive, protective way Jefferson looked at him.  "But I'm alright."

"Truly?"

"Truly.  I-I just worry for you.  For Philip-"

"Philip's young.  He'll be fine.  You will always be his father, even if the rest of the world doesn't see it."  He gave her a smile, a real one this time.

"He'll always be my son.  Will you stay with me?  Or go to Monticello?"

"Monticello.  But the capitol is moving, thanks to you.  I'll see you often.  Maybe you'll even be able to join me there sometimes."

"I would like that."  They stayed there for a long time talking.  By the time Eliza left, he felt better.  A weight was lifted.  Worrying about Eliza and Philip had been half of what worried him these days.  And now he wouldn't have to.

 

"How did she take it?" Jefferson asked him when they were alone.  Alexander wanted to reach across the table and touch his hand.  He bit back the impulse with a shudder.  He might share Thomas Jefferson's bed every night, but during the day, he mostly kept himself apart.  At least then he didn't initiate any contact.  And if he didn't initiate it, he didn't have to feel guilty about it.

"Well as she could have, I suppose," Alexander said.  "She wants to stay at the house for a few weeks.  To get everything in order.  Then she'll take Philip to Monticello.  Assuming your offer still stands."

"Of course," Jefferson said.  "I knew the boy wasn't yours.  He looks nothing like you."

"He's mine," Alexander said shortly, a familiar rush of anxiety hitting him.  "Not by blood, but by bond.  He will always be my firstborn."  Jefferson nodded, not looking bothered, and Alexander released a long sigh of relief.  Half of him was afraid that Jefferson would disavow Philip, degrade him to a bastard.  The Virginian did have a decent streak in him after all.

"Your firstborn.  You say that as though you'll have others."  Alexander cursed under his breath.  Really, he'd walked right into that trap.

"If Eliza has others, I'll gladly raise them as my own," he sidestepped, meeting Jefferson's gaze evenly.  

The alpha stood and slowly stepped around the table, pausing behind Alexander.  Alex craned his neck to see, his heart skipping a beat like it always did when the alpha came close to him.  Jefferson towered above him, and a wave of his scent hit Alexander all at once.  He squeezed his eyes closed for a moment, then opened them, meeting Jefferson's eyes once more.  He had the same predatory smirk on his face he wore every time he thought he was about to teach Alexander a lesson.  Alex gulped.

"And what of your own?  Don't tell me you've never wanted children."  Alexander snorted with laughter.

"What, in the Caribbean where many don't live past ten?  Where omegas get enslaved in pleasure houses and I had to learn to hide my scent by the time I turned twelve? You think I dreamt of going through the pain of having children only to watch them starve in front of me, or far worse?  I vowed I never would.  Promised myself I'd live as a beta.  That I'd never-"  He paused, shuddering.  "Seeing the shit I saw there... I never considered it."

"When you got to the col-to the states, then.  You never thought about it?"  Alexander shook his head quickly.

"I wasn't an omega here.  I was a beta.  Always.  The only ones who knew otherwise were Eliza, Angelica, and General Washington."

"And now?" Jefferson whispered, his hands landing on Alexander's shoulders, applying a gentle pressure that made Alex feel like he could melt into his alpha and stay there forever.  Now, he hated to admit it, but he dreamed of carrying Thomas's children.  Of getting bred during his heat, sobbing around Jefferson's huge knot as he felt himself get impregnated.  And he knew it didn't work like that, but the fantasy was still there.  The thought of holding a baby to his breast, a child as small as Philip had been when he was born.   His body screamed for the want of it.  His mind, on the other hand... his mind remembered all the reasons he couldn't.

"No," he lied.  Jefferson didn't seem convinced.  His hands moved lower, caressing Alexander's chest.  Alexander leaned into the contact, desperately trying to keep his head.  "What, you want to put a child in me before you get bored of me, then leave me to raise him on my own?"   Jefferson pulled away.  Alexander turned to face him, cocking an eyebrow.  Finally he had the upper hand, even if he wasn't sure why.  But when he glanced up, Jefferson looked stricken.  And Alexander felt a rush of regret.

"Is that really what you think of me?"

"I don't think you'd do it on purpose," he said carefully.  But of course Jefferson would leave someday.  And Alexander would be left far worse off than he'd been before, at the mercy of strangers, marked forever as an omega.  "And I don't think it's your fault.  You're still an arrogant fucking slaver, but I don't think you're that malicious."  He expected the last remark to get him Jefferson's sardonic smirk and a shake of his head.  It didn't.  Jefferson looked hurt.  Alexander shuffled in his seat.

"You think you're just some toy- like I'm going to leave you the second I get bored?  Think I claimed you on some horny impulse?"

"Didn't you?" Alexander asked, nonplussed.  Jefferson's lips pressed into a thin line.

"Never mind."  He turned and started walking out of the room.

"Wait," Alexander said, hopping up from his chair.  Curiosity had always been one of his greatest weaknesses.  He reached out and grabbed Jefferson's arm, a jolt running through his own at the contact.  "You didn't claim me just on some impulse?  The plan was just to have Madison fuck me.  Wasn't it?"  Would it be better or worse if Jefferson had planned it?  Alexander wasn't sure.  But it would change things either way.  He suddenly needed to know.

"That was the plan," Jefferson said.  He looked straight ahead, didn't even glance at Alexander.

"What the fuck do you mean, then?"  Jefferson pursed his lips, still glancing ahead.  He didn't shrug off Alexander's hand, though.  And Alex didn't pull away.

"You're a fucking idiot, Hamilton.  You always have been.  Watching you- the way you went off on people.  Your allies.  In congress- the way you ripped people to shreds with a few words... it was infuriating.  But- at least wasn't me or Madison you were going off on- it was impressive.  There were days I wasn't so sure I hated you.  Thought it was a dominance thing.  Wanting to bend you over Washinton's desk and fuck you in front of all of congress.  Because I've never once been attracted to a beta, let alone a beta man.  Then I found out what you were."

"How did you find out?"

"James Reynolds."

"Ah," Alexander said, frowning.  Of course that's how he was found out.  The doctor he got his pills from, claiming they were to keep his neighbors away from his wife.  Of course James Reynolds had sold him out.  Dirty son of a bitch.

"I thought you were into dirty money.  Wanted to get your ass the hell out of the Treasury."

"Fuck you," Alexander said, pulling his hand away.  "I've never spent a fucking cent that wasn't mine."

"I know."

"So- so you what?  You planned to just take me?  To claim me so I can't fucking do anything?  Ever again?"

"No, I planned on winning you over."  Alexander frowned, a disbelieving laugh slipping through his lips.  Jefferson scowled at him.  "And then you went into heat right in front of me and that whole plan went to shit."

"Winning me over.  Bullshit," Alexander said, watching Jefferson carefully.  Jefferson pursed his lips together in that exasperated way of his.

"Maybe if you hadn't been such an idiot-"

"So now it's my fault-"

"I didn't say that."  They paused for a moment, glaring at each other.  "I didn't want someone else to find out and take you first.  It could have happened."  It could have, too.  Jefferson was right.  Someone far worse, someone who forced him into bed nightly and beat him, who didn't let him write.  Alphas would be within their rights to do all those things, as long as the beating wasn't in excess.  Hell, Jefferson let him keep his own room.  Let Alexander argue with him over policy.  Waited for Alexander to come to his bed.

"How long have you wanted me?" he asked.  It was an olive branch.  Not a particularly impressive one, but an olive branch all the same.  

"Since I saw you," Jefferson said.  For once his face was serious.  Without a trace of anger, malice, or humor.  "Since you jumped in front of Washington to shake my hand that first day.  You- this scrappy Creole boy thinking he could change the world.  Bold as anything."  Alexander thought about it for a second.

"I never guessed."

"Of course you didn't."  Jefferson rolled his eyes, and Alexander suddenly felt much more at ease.  That was the Jefferson he knew.  "You're too wrapped up in that giant head of yours to notice what anybody else is thinking."

"At least I can look outside my own head long enough to realize that the French design frilly, ugly clothes.  More than I can say for some."  Jefferson snorted, and put both of his hands on Alexander's chest, pushing him backward until his back hit the wall.  Alexander exhaled sharply as Jefferson's hands gripped his shirt, nearly lifting him off the ground.

"I can take 'em off.  Would you like that better?"

"Actually I would."

Jefferson fucked him up against the wall, and there was something different between them this time.  Something in Jefferson's eyes that Alexander didn't remember seeing before.  They came together, Alexander's legs wrapped tightly around Jefferson's back, pulling him closer.  By the time they finished, falling to the floor with Alexander on top, Jefferson's knot locked deep within him, Alexander felt warm.  And safe, again.  And for the first time he realized he was afraid of Jefferson leaving.  After everything the bastard had done, everything they'd done to each other, really, he realized he didn't want Jefferson to go.  That although he expected it, he didn't want it.  He wanted Jefferson to stay with him.  The alpha smoothed a strand of sweaty hair off of Alexander's forehead.

"You think I'm going to leave because you're a traumatized little thing.  Whether you admit it or not, you've got issues," he said, seeming to read Alexander's mind.  Alexander scowled, but he didn't quite have the energy to pull away.  "But you- you arrogant, insufferable, brilliant man.  You've got my full attention.  You have since the second I saw you, with those puppy-dog eyes shining when you said you'd put your shoe up my ass."

Alexander snorted at the memory.  "Still would if I thought that could get you to understand national taxes."  Jefferson rolled his eyes.

"You could try.  Look.  I'm not going to get tired of you.  I'm not going to leave you.  I'm going to break down those stupid-ass defenses of yours and see what's behind em.  I'm going to make you mine, mind, body, and soul.  Then I'm going to fix you."

Alexander snorted.  "Good fucking luck."

"I don't need luck," Thomas said, pulling Alexander's head to rest on his chest.  Alexander stayed very still, letting him do it, feeling Jefferson's steady heartbeat beneath him.  "It's already happening."

And fuck.  It was.


	6. Chapter 6

Jefferson's maid brought him breakfast in their bedroom a few days later, Jefferson already long gone to work.  On the breakfast tray was a letter.  Alexander frowned.  He'd ignored most of his correspondence.  The only people he'd written to were Lafayette and Mulligan, and Mulligan had never written back.  Lafayette seemed to write normally enough.  But still, writing to him was strange.  This letter, though.  He recognized the handwriting on the address instantly and tore open the envelope.

 

_My dearest Alexander,_

_As I always do, I miss you very much and wish nothing more to be at your side again. London is dull beyond all previous experience I had of dull.  These days of luxury push me to levels of boredom I'd hoped never to experience.  My only solace is writing to my friends back at home.  At least the ones who write me back._

 

Alexander rolled his eyes.  Of course she'd put a jab at him in the first paragraph.  He read on.

 

_Please take the rest of this letter knowing that I only wish the best for you, and that I love you with all of my heart.  But there is something that needs to be said._

_I'm sorry for what happened to you.  Truly, I am.  Your independence meant the world to you- more, I think, than anything else- and Jefferson took it from you without stopping to care or think about what you wanted.  I know that you probably still struggle with this, and I know that you're bitter.  I don't blame you.  But Alexander, this country needs your voice.  France is revolting, congress still argues over petty matters, the treasury system you envisioned will need guidance.  And you are the only one who can convince congress to do what needs to be done._

_I know from personal experience that this won't be easy.  I know that you're used to stating your mind as loudly and clearly as you can, both in person and in writing.  But you can't continue to sit by and watch the country dissolve into indecision.  You're in a unique position.  You have a gift with the pen, a gift I know you're all too aware of.  But this goes beyond that.  You have Jefferson's ear.  You might not agree with his politics, but he isn't unreasonable.  He is passionate about helping the French because he knows them- because he lived and broke bread with them for years.  His defense of aid to France is entirely emotional.  If you can make him see otherwise, you'll swing all of congress with him.  If you cannot, you can publish a response that will hopefully sway congress anyway._

_I am asking you to step in because I truly believe you're the only one who can.  The way you write has always been impressive.  You've written your way out of most of the troubles you've been caught up in.  You can write our young nation into prosperity if you choose.  You'll have a part in this yet, Alexander, if you can put yourself aside and focus on your country._

_I'm coming home soon.  We're moving back and I could not be more excited to be beside you and Angelica once more.  Please consider my words and take them as a cry for help from someone who truly loves her country.  Sending you all of my love._

_Angelica Schuyler_

 

Alexander read the letter three times.  He wrote a cutting response to her, ripped it up, and read her letter again.  He paced, writing his thoughts out in a scribbled mess until even he couldn't decipher them anymore.  Then he sat down and closed his eyes for a long moment.  When he opened them, he was already writing.

 

The papers published it, of course, two days later.  It was brilliant.  Alexander knew it the second he put his pen down.  The first brilliant thing he'd written in months, maybe years.  It was physically painful to submit it under a pen name, but if it was going to be taken seriously, it would have to come from someone who wasn't an omega.  He didn't dare go out in public to see the reactions.  If there were any reactions.  Maybe the people didn't care about France.  Maybe no one was reading papers anymore.  God knew it had been so long since he'd been out in public that even that could have changed.  The day it was published, he paced the house, a restless sort of energy consuming him.  It was only the knock at the door that finally shook him from his stupor.

"Burr," he said stupidly, feeling his mouth fall open.  Burr smiled at him.

"Alexander.  Can I come in?"

"Um- okay?"  They walked into the parlor together.  Mary scampered off, returning moments later with a tea pot and two cups.  She left the room, but Alexander knew she was probably hovering just out of sight, making sure nothing inappropriate was going on.  As if anyone would have to worry about something happening with Burr.  "What do you need?"

"I read your piece.  It's brilliant."  Alexander studied his hands carefully.

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Please."  Burr waved his hand, leaning forward.  "It was obviously you.  Had your biting words all strung together the way you like to string them.  Sentences into little nooses for your enemies, as always.  You tore Jefferson apart.  You have all of congress talking.  In an uproar, really.  Washington hasn't stopped grinning all morning."

"Really?" Alexander asked, a proud smile slipping onto his own lips.  "So we're staying out of France's rebellion, then?  The General decided?"

"Oh yes, we're staying out of it.  Nearly unanimously supported, too.  Only Jefferson and his cronies protested."

"Last I heard, Burr, you were one of those cronies."  Burr smiled, apparently unbothered.

"I do what it takes to get ahead."

"Where do you stand on France?"

"With the rest of congress, of course."  Alexander shook his head.

"I still don't understand you."  But it was good to see him anyway.  Good to see anyone from the life before.  And of all the people he'd thought were his friends, all the allies and enemies he'd made, it was Aaron Burr who'd come to see him.  "How's Theodosia?"

"Getting bigger every day.  Philip?"

"Too smart for his own good."

"He's your son through and through then."  Alexander felt another strong rush of unanticipated affection.

"So.  Aaron Burr at my door.  Why did you come? You don't have anything to gain by being here."

"I still consider you a friend.  And I thought you might want to know what the results were.  I- I know I shouldn't surprised.  I mean- it's you.  But I still can't believe you published an open letter criticizing Jefferson's call for aid."

"What was I supposed to do?  Sit here and let the decision happen without me?"  Burr grinned at him.

"Yes."

"I don't like sitting around just- waiting for it."  He grabbed a teacup just to have something to hold and took a few sips.  "I never had your patience.  How do you do it?"

"I don't know.  Sometimes I think your way... no-"  They rolled their eyes at each other and Alexander grinned despite himself.

"You know you're the first friend to visit since- well-"

"My mother was an omega.  You know that.  She was a genius.  That's the thing I remember most about her, really, just how brilliant she was.  You are too.  I've seen your work, Alexander.  The fact that you're out in the open doesn't change that.  And I wanted you to know you still have a friend in congress."  Alexander raised an eyebrow, mind moving at a hundred miles an hour.

"Would you be willing to make a statement?  If we could get it out to the public-" Burr was already shaking his head, his grin fading a little.

"No.  No one else would stand behind me.  It wouldn't do anything except cost me credibility."

"Burr, if you never take a stand-"

"Hamilton, even Washington wouldn't stand beside you here," Burr said, a hint of impatience slipping into his tone.  "This isn't a hill I'm willing to die on."  Alexander bit his tongue and took a few deep breaths.  

"I understand.  I'm sorry."  Burr waved a hand, his perpetual smile returning.  

"You saw a chance, you took it.  Do you ever give up?"

"No, sir," Alexander said.  Burr stood, extending his hand.  Alexander shook it firmly, meeting Burr's eyes.  "Thank you, Aaron."  Burr looked surprised.

"I don't remember the last time you called me that."

"Don't get used to it," he quipped.  But he smiled, a genuine one to match Burr's.  

"Goodbye, Alexander.  I'll come by again soon.  Keep you apprised of anything that happens so you can respond to it."  Alexander looked at his back as he walked out the door, frowning.  Aaron fucking Burr of all people.  

He spent the rest of the afternoon churning out pages upon pages of plans, plans for using a man as a stand-in in congress, for starting his own paper, for getting someone to take his writings and ideas and speak them.  Legacy.  That had always been what he was most concerned with.  Having his name on his accomplishments, having his children, grandchildren carry his name on as a badge of honor.  Maybe he had been thinking too small.  Maybe.  Maybe it mattered more what happened to the country, what he could do behind the scenes, than that his name live on.  What was a legacy anyway?  Why would it matter once he was dead?  But shaping a nation.  That might just matter.  

 

Jefferson stormed into the room a few hours later without knocking, his eyes dark and furious.  Alexander stood up, unable to keep a triumphant smirk off his face.  

"You defamed me publicly?  In a newspaper?  Without any sort of warning?"

"I don't think you gave me a warning when you held me down for Madison to fuck me," Alexander said evenly.  Jefferson flinched, but the anger stayed just as hot as ever on his face.

"You could have talked to me first.  Said it to my face.  Tried to get me to change my position-"

"If you hadn't claimed me against my will, I would have said it in front of your face to all of congress-"

"Did you forget Lafayette?"  Alexander froze.

"What?"

"Do you have any idea what will happen to him?  What will happen to all of out allies?  Do you have an ounce of regret, not for me, for them?"

"Lafayette's a smart man," Alexander said uncertainly.  "He'll be fine-"

"And if he isn't, his blood is on your head.  You sentenced him to die-"

"I'm trying to keep our country strong.  If we get involved with every conflict in the world-"

"Isolationist," Jefferson spat, pacing the room.  Alexander scowled.

"Francophile."

"Fuck you, Hamilton," Jefferson said.  Alexander felt his anger rise to his ears, and he stalked forward pausing only inches from Jefferson's face.

"No, fuck you.  Who the fuck do you think you are?"  Without pausing to even think, he shoved at Jefferson's chest as hard as he could.  Before he could even blink, he was up against the wall, Jefferson's hands hard on his wrists, Jefferson's furious body pressed against him.  

"I think I'm someone who doesn't like to be undermined," Jefferson said, his voice deadly soft.  Alexander felt the fight slipping from him, as much as he tried to hold onto it.  Having Jefferson pressed against him like that, knowing that even if he tried to escape, he wouldn't be able to... It was too much. 

"Then you shouldn't have fucked me- shouldn't have _claimed_ me against my will-"

"No I shouldn't have," Jefferson nearly shouted.  Alexander watched as the alpha's face changed to something almost like regret.  "I shouldn't have," he said more softly.  His fingers stroked Alexander's wrists, and Alexander relaxed further, unable to help himself.  "But here we are.  And are you really so miserable?"  Alexander glanced away, unable to meet Jefferson's intense gaze.

"No."

"Then why-"

"Because you were wrong, Thomas," Alexander said, most of the anger gone now.  Having the alpha so close- his pheromones clouding Alexander's thoughts- it was hard to stay angry.  "You were wrong and I didn't think you would listen to me if I came straight to you. And the country needed someone to speak the truth."  Jefferson's eyes were still trained on him, Alexander knew without looking.  The alpha leaned into him harder, pressing Alexander back into the wall.  He shivered.

"Next time, you come to me first," the alpha growled. "And you talk to me about it."

"Yes," Alexander said.  He bit his lip, his body hot.  

"And you're still wrong."

"I'm not."  Jefferson's teeth closed down on the claiming bite on his shoulder hard, harder than usual.  Alexander yelped in pain, his eyes rolling back into his head as his body went limp.  Jefferson pulled his face back, roughly grabbing both of Alexanders hands in one of his and pulling Alexander up until his feet barely grazed the ground.  HIs other hand stroked Alexander's neck, then suddenly gripped the back of it, pushing Alexander's lips onto his own.  Alexander felt himself melt, felt himself give in as Thomas kissed him roughly, holding him up easily, hands steady and rough at once.  He pulled away and Alexander leaned forward, trying to pull him back without access to his hands.

"You're a fucking headstrong asshole, Alex, and history will prove you wrong."  His free hand pressed into Alexander's neck, just hard enough that Alexander felt how easy it would be for the alpha to choke him out, if he wanted.  His heart skipped a beat.  "But somehow it's still hot as hell when you argue with me.  Maybe just because I like putting you back in your place."

"You think you can put me in my place?" Alexander asked, drawing in a deep breath as Jefferson pressed him harder up against the wall.  "Prove it."

"Happy to."  Jefferson lifted him entirely off the ground and ripped his shirt apart easily with one hand, throwing the fabric remains to the floor.  The alpha's hand roughly forced its way down his pants, easily finding his hard cock and stroking it firmly.  "Funny, for all your big talk and smart-ass words, you sure seem to like ending up at somebody else's mercy."  Alexander shivered, opening his mouth to retort, but Jefferson's hand tightened around him so hard that he let out a yelp instead.  Jefferson gave him a cruel grin, then dropped him.  Alexander fell to the floor before he could catch himself, looking up at the alpha.  Jefferson walked backward, sitting with his legs spread wide in Hamilton's chair.  "Take those off."

He took his pants off quickly, kicking them away.  He removed his underclothes too, unable to take his eyes away from Jefferson. 

"Good boy.  Come here."  Alexander felt a rush of white-hot need.  It was so strange that Jefferson's demeaning words had that effect on him now.  He still wasn't used to it.  But he followed the command.  Jefferson pulled him face-down onto his lap, a hand groping Alexander's ass lewdly.  Alexander shivered again, unable to help himself.  Before he was fully prepared, Jefferson's hand cracked down on his ass hard, pulling a yelp from his mouth.  "That's for not telling me about your essay."  Three more smacks followed, and Alexander squirmed, trying to escape but Thomas held him easily in place.  "And for humiliating me in front of congress."

"You humiliated yourself, alpha," Alexander said, cutting off with a yelp as Jefferson's hand landed on his ass again and again, painful and humiliating and shamefully arousing.  He felt himself go limp, giving in to whatever Thomas wanted to give him.  There was something so liberating- so fucking freeing- in his surrender that he felt himself growing wetter, his hard cock rubbing against Thomas's thigh with every spank.

"What was that, Hamilton?" Jefferson asked after a few minutes, kneeding Alexander's sore ass between his fingers.  Alexander took in a few deep breaths, feeling a stray tear slip down his cheek.  Thomas brushed it away gently. 

"Nothing, sir," he said with as much submission as he could muster.  Thomas chuckled.

"You're pretty good at pretending.  I should tie you up and let you beg to get fucked for a few hours before I finally give you what you need.  Now that might teach you some humility."

"No!" Alexander said, trying to pull himself up in alarm.  Jefferson held him down easily, and he looked at the alpha, his eyes as big as he could make them.  "Please, alpha- Just fuck me?"  Jefferson's hand connected with his again in another barrage of smacks, and Alexander cried out, unable to help the few more tears that fell from his eyes.  He was shamefully wet now, and every hit send another wave of friction through his cock.  Thomas stopped, his hand brushing away Alexander's tears.  

"You're lucky all I want to do right now is fuck that little ass of yours until you're screaming."

"Please-" Alexander whispered, not trying to move this time.  Before he could blink, he was being pushed over the desk, his feet barely touching the ground.  "Alpha-"

"I'll take care of you, omega," Thomas whispered in his ear.  Alexander felt the press of a hard cock through fabric and whimpered, pressing his ass up against it.  "Even if you're an insufferable little brat."

"You wouldn't know me if I wasn't," Alexander murmured.  He heard fabric hitting the floor and felt the press of Thomas's cock up against his crack.  He moaned, but held himself still, waiting as patiently maybe as he ever had for anything.  

"Look at how well behaved you are when you're about to get fucked," Thomas said, teasingly rubbing the head of his cock around Alexander's entrance.

"'S it working, alpha?" Alexander asked, arching his back and glancing back at the alpha.  Jefferson's eyes were black, his face full of desire.  Alexander grinned in triumph, wiggling his ass against the Jefferson's cock.

"It's a good thing you're pretty," Jefferson said, finally sliding his cock into Alexander.  Alexander moaned, arching his back further.  Jefferson fucked into him slowly, letting him feel every inch.  "Willful little thing."

"Thank you," Alexander whispered, groaning as he felt himself stretched open and filled.  This was right where he belonged, on the end of Jefferson's cock, bent over the same desk he'd written his essay on.  He could write whatever he wanted- and he would, he'd write whatever congress needed him to write- but at the end of the day he wanted to be here, at Jefferson's mercy, getting fucked against any surface in reach.  "Fuck, alpha, thank you-"

"Shh, I got you, baby," Jefferson murmured, his lips sucking a red spot into Alexander's neck as he fucked him.  "You're mine."

"Yours," Alexander whispered back, groaning as Jefferson's angle changed, brushing against his g-spot with every thrust.  "Fuck- Thomas- harder-"  Jefferson sped up, fucking him deep and hard until Alexander was gasping, unable to do anything except stay still and let his alpha take him.  "Thomas," he whispered, hips jolting backward to meet Jefferson's thrusts.

"Fuck, Alexander," Thomas groaned, his hands clasping tightly around Alexander's chest, pulling their bodies even closer as he fucked into him.  "The things you do to me."  Alexander felt the cock inside him grow, every thrust catching on his rim.  He was so close- so close- and the words slipped out before he could stop them, before he could even think them.

"Fuck, Thomas, I love you," he gasped, then Jefferson's knot locked into him and the alpha groaned, his arms tightening, pulling Alexander close as he came, sending Alexander over the edge into blinding pleasure that kept his mind blissfully blank. Jefferson rode him through it, rocking into him as sounds he didn't know he could make streamed from his lips.  

By the time the pleasure faded, Jefferson had pulled them both down to the floor.  And he remembered what he'd said.  He felt all of his blood rush to his face.  Maybe Jefferson hadn't heard.  He hadn't meant it.  How could he have meant it?  Jefferson was a pompous asshole.  Alexander had just been caught up in the pleasure.  But Jefferson's hands stroked his chest, down across his stomach, his hair, his waist, and he relaxed involuntarily, leaning back into the alpha.  

"So you love me, huh?" Jefferson asked, holding him tightly enough that he couldn't even try to pull away.  Alexander felt his whole body flush with embarrassment.

"No.  I meant to say I love you fucking me.  But then I came," he explained.  He could feel Jefferson's smirk from all the way behind him.

"Uh huh.  I'm sure."  Alexander scowled.  And he tried to pull away.  Really he did.  But Jefferson held him still.  "I love you too, you know.  Obnoxious bad-dresser that you are."

"Fuck off.  No you don't.  And I don't love you either.  It was just good sex.  We're confused," Alexander grumbled.  

Jefferson didn't say anything more.  He just pulled Alexander even closer, one hand in his hair, the other wrapped around his stomach.  Alexander tried not to like it.  He really did.  He'd half-expected Jefferson to beat him or throw him out into the street for what he'd done.  But instead, here they were, a reasonable request to talk first, publish essays later.  Jefferson hadn't even told him not to do it again.  Not that Alexander would have listened.  But still.  He hadn't expected to be fucked hard, then curled up with the man he'd just publicly contradicted.  He tried to shove the thoughts out of his head, tried to just let himself slip off to sleep.  But they kept coming.  There was a possibility- a small one, but a possibility- that he was in love with Thomas fucking Jefferson.  And the worst part was, he wasn't sure he minded.


End file.
